Within Hubris
Within Hubris was an Internet forum serving as the official hub for players to gather and theorize during the Hubris Arc. It was owned by Guide, a mysterious administrator account that presumably created it. Discovery On February 17, 2011, three binary codes were posted on Jadusable's YouTube channel. Once decoded and combined, they revealed the following URL: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris/. The forum was described as the main hub for participants in the story, all in one spot, uniting the many different groups scattered across the internet. Later that day, two forum groups were created, then immediately taken down. The first was titled "HELP ME," and contained a subforum titled, "PLEASE GOD HELP ME." The second was titled "MY EYES," and contained a subforum titled, "THEY TOOK." Tenors Immediately, users began finding forum profiles belonging to characters from past arcs. These profiles were listed as "Tenor," rather than "Member," "Moderator," or "Administrator." The following lists them in the order of their profile numbers. # Jadusable # Hubris # Ryukaki # Alex # Nekko # Duskworld23 # Drowned # BEN # Rosa # Insidiae # Tyler # Kelbris # Guide Interestingly, a new member listed as Tenor joined on April 22. The account's name was Usekeb, and its profile number was 2286. This account was discovered on June 8, by MajinMew. Rosa's profile was the odd one out, as it contained a binary code that, when reversed, translated to "bastiono." At first, this looked like the Esperanto equivalent of the word "bastion," meaning "stronghold." However, after the code changed to "bastionof," players realized that it was the first two words of a password needed to access Wayward Horizon. Wayward Horizon On February 18, a new, password protected section was added, titled "Wayward Horizon." From the outside, one could see that it contained one subforum titled, "???." Throughout the day, various Tenors could be seen interacting with Wayward Horizon. At first, the only visible topic was created by Hubris. Later, the forum was empty. Even later, topics created by Guide, Nekko, Duskworld, and ??? would appear. On February 19, Rosa's profile updated with a binary code that, when reversed, translated to "bastiono." At first, this looked like the Esperanto equivalent of the word "bastion," meaning "stronghold." However, after the code changed to "bastionof," players realized that it was the first two words of a password needed to access the rest of Wayward Horizon. ProtonConroy was the first user to figure out the final part of the password. Using "bastionofdefense," users were finally able to enter the locked subforum. ??? housed several threads. Most of them were in binary, with the exception of "..." They read: * Welcome To The Waywar01011001110000101, by Guide (Topic description: ????//) ** You're not supposed to be here.Get. ** Out. * The First, by Nekko ** whatis? wherethis? help me please, i'm so scared. where is everyone? ** i'm so lonely... mommy im so sorry. i promise i'll be a better son, i ** promise i'll be the little boy you've always wanted, i miss you i'm so ** scared... mommy just please wake me up. please PLEASE MOMMY ** WHERE ARE YOU * The Fourth, by Duskworld23 ** I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment ** I can't stand it. I can't even have a moment no think. I want to kill myself, but I don't know how. Have to find a way, before I lose myself. * The Seventh, by ??? ** I can become God. I can become everything. * ..., by Kelbris ** GET OUT Soon afterward, the password was changed to "youshouldntbehere." On February 20, it was changed once more, and was never discovered again. Real-life information User ranks Users were able to gain different titles depending on their post count: # Catalyst (0) # Conspiracist (25) # Fanatic (75) # Devout (300) # Pseudonym (423) # Zealot (424) # Martyr (750) # Pathological (1200) # Puppet (2000) # Spirit (5000) Guide Guide was the official administrator of Within Hubris, and a game mechanic designed to present ARG-related material to the players. This was, in reality, the in-game personification of Alex Hall. On July 15, the ARG was placed on hiatus, the announcement for which can be read here. This was the catalyst for the decline of Within Hubris. On the same day, Kayd Hendricks, the creator of the Ryukaki side-arc, conducted a Q&A describing his undesirable experience of working with Alex, to which Alex retaliated with a statement describing his arc as non canon, despite a Tenor account belonging to Ryukaki existing alongside the rest. On April 23, 2012, Guide presented the players with an early alpha version of the Hubris game. On June 2, Guide promoted Spanosa to administrator in order to combat trolls and vandals in his absence. Police Incident On August 8, 2012, Within Hubris was shut down by the police. At first, no one knew what happened. There was no notification of what had transpired, only a page stating that the forum no longer existed. Alex Hall announced that there was no way to get the forum back online, and revealed that the police had apparently removed it due to "death threats." With no other leads, users traced this back to a topic in which users were asked "who they would kill and why." On August 10, Within Hubris was recreated by Kafeite and Dawn Of A New Day. The new forum, hosted on Zetaboards instead of InvisionFree, has no canon status. It is unlikely that it will be adopted by Alex Hall when the ARG continues. In order to differentiate between the two incarnations of Within Hubris, users began calling the original "Oldbris" and the new one "Newbris." In August 2018, due to Zetaboards' merge with Tapatalk, a new, independent version of Within Hubris was introduced, nicknamed Tribris. Category:Hubris Arc Category:Websites